The Outcome We Cannot Outrun
by Kajune
Summary: A brief battle ends in Makishima's favor, but not because he felt he had a choice, but because it was the outcome intended for either one of them: "One must always die."


**Title** : The Outcome We Cannot Outrun

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Angst

**Warning** : Contains _slight_ maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary** : A brief battle ends in Makishima's favor, but not because he felt he had a choice, but because it was the outcome intended for either one of them: "One must always die."

* * *

It was like all he has been fighting for was gathering into that fist, that one powerful fist he wishes so much to hit. He pulls back his right arm, glares angrily at the target, and at the same time he can feel his heart racing...with eagerness and temptation. He wants it to hit, he wants this to end, this battle between two men that has dragged on for years.

He throws, aiming for the head, the skull, but...to his most deepest regret, white hair locks brush upon that 'weapon of destruction' as the target basically twirls out of the way, dodging his most mightiest blow as if it was nothing. How humiliating. Everything had been poured into that blow, possibly too much, but should it have hit, he could not be more proud.

The extending of his arm becomes his downfall, and in swift movements, the enemy turns his back at him and wraps his own arms around that bulk of muscle, and surprisingly, he near-effortlessly forces Kougami off his feet, flying over and heavily back down upon the purple tiles, his back slamming with such force it agonizes him allover. He hardly has the time to register his loss when the other stamps down his right foot over his figure, leaving both legs parted just above his own waist.

The enemy bends his knees and sits upon Kougami's abdomen, for reasons he dares not know, but will know, and is shocked at the thought of expecting them. He glances at the white-haired on top of him, feeling furious and disgusted and not yet able to move from his sudden position.

Calmly, is the razor brought out from one of the trouser pockets.

Makishima Shougo, with much delight and sinful satisfaction, brings the 'weapon of death' up to his lips and licks the sharp end gently, nearly skimming it. Kougami watches in horror, as what looks to be a defeat, may become his reality. He dares not lose to this man, but the pain is too great, and other wounds from this battle are making matters worse. Makishima was always able to dodge all the blows.

Arranging the weapon just below Kougami's jaw, the Enforcer braces himself for the pain of a lifetime. For mercy he will not get, for mercy he shall not get, not from a man as twisted as Makishima, and not from a man whose mercy he does not want anyway.

In a powerful, fast and smooth slice, Makishima severely cuts a blood vein, forcing blood to gush out almost like a hose instantly. Kougami's voice screams loudly, uncontrolled, but also unheard by any other but themselves.

Death is now...right next door.

With a bit of blood on the tiles, on Kogami's jaw line, his suit, and Makishima's own body, and face, the latter watches a moment with pleasure then faint sadness as the fresh cut shows red, still, still releasing blood as it is and now, he wants it to stop, to halt. He kind of wishes it never came to be, or at least, not this easily.

His hands above his head, his eyes shut sealed, Kougami can only cry in pain as his life drains out. Every fiber in his body is aching, his back is possibly broken, and his wound is possibly getting infected...he now feels downright ashamed. He never desired loss, and worked so hard to prevent such an outcome, but never had he really disagreed at the possibility of losing. How could a man be so hard to track be so easy to defeat? He trained so hard knowing he had to be the best he could be, in order to match his rival's to-be-expected-as-very-high skills.

Yet this battle is telling him, rather mockingly, if not with much pity, that he is still far too weak..._as always_.

Displeased with the outcome of blood, and the outcome of life, Makishima suddenly bends forward, his lips placing themselves over the perfect wound, and then, he sucks, drinks, while both hands - including the weapon - are placed upon Kougami's shoulders.

They both know what he's trying to do.

Kougami looks away as his enemy (in vain) tries to keep his life going, to keep their bond going, to keep their secret connection going. His eyes go watery, out of regret and shame as mentioned before. Out of pure sadness too that he has failed to avenge his best friend.

There is nothing Makishima can do to undo the unavoidable decision : one must always die.

Gently, does Kougami's right hand, once full of hate and anger, reach for Makishima's left hand, which is gripping upon his shoulder with childish hope. He inches it over the warmer hand, places it on top, in a sort of friendly grasp, before letting go.

...slipping off even.

With a mouth full of blood, with hands of vanishing hope, and a victory dancing over his head, Makishima Shougo, with similar regret...

...sheds a tear.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : This story was based upon a cartoon version I drew randomly, and if any part of it confuses you or you don't like, or is grammatically incorrect, please inform me.


End file.
